A housing for a position sensor is frequently made from plastic by means of an injection molding technique. If the housing has, for example, an undercut or an indentation for guiding a movable sensor element, moving tool parts, so-called “tool slides,” are typically necessary in addition, mostly on the side, or across to the direction of opening of the injection molding tool. Before the injection molding tool can be opened or before the plastic molded part can be ejected, the tool slides must slip out from the injection molding tool.
DE 10 2009 002 005 A1 discloses a position sensor for detecting a position of an element, in particular a transmission element.